During the renewal grant period we will build on the progress made during the first grant period in these ways: (1) accurate and complete computer readable data will be sent in a timely way to SAQC; (2) additional refinements to the recently operational computer system encompassing the minimal data set will be implemented; (3) starting with the minimal data set several descriptive Health Services Research pilot studies will be carried out at UCLA with assistance from the Rand-UCLA Health Services Research Group, and proposals for extension to the CCPDS Research Committee will be formulated; (4) the usefulness and power of the recently operational computer system will be explored in detail with clinical cancer researchers at UCLA to carry out joint studies, and selected uses of the computer system to answer questions at meetings of the Clinical Cancer Research Committee at UCLA will be probed; (5) provide joint leadership with the Division of Surgical Oncology in developing a clinical study of prognostic factors in melanoma survivorship for the CCPDS Research Committee (a pilot project is underway at UCLA), and participating in such joint CCPDS studies as the one for osteosarcoma.